In My Head
by Freedomcomes
Summary: Sasuke's hearing voices, Sasunaru, rated for language


Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto - how's _that_ for short and sweet?

* * *

**In My Head**

He was doing it again. Damn that Naruto, always blushing and fawning over Sakura.

What did she have that he didn't?

OK, aside the obvious.

There! Exactly! There was absolutely no reason –

_She's nice to him_

The fuck?

_Not all the time, but she's nice sometimes, she shows that she cares_

OK, what the hell has this got to do with you?

_Everything_

Oh really?

_Yes. Really_

Who are you?

_Oh my, Sasuke, and here was me thinking you were the smart one..._

I am too smart! Smarter than that dobe and the annoying pink one at least

_-Giggle- Perhaps so... but you're not as smart as me!_

And who, exactly, are you?

_Can't you guess?_

Look, if I knew I'd tell you. So just get on with it and tell me already!

_My, my, Sasuke! So angry!_

OK, get the fuck out of my head if you're not going to answer me!

_You_

Huh?

_-Giggle- I'm **you** silly_

Ok, how does that make **any** sense?

_Well... I'm the inner Sasuke_

I have no inner me

_Clearly you do_

-Blinks-

_Told you I was the smart one_

OK, even if I do buy into the whole "you're me" crap... how the hell can you be smarter than me if we're the same person?

_Simple_

Explain

_Emotions can sometimes help you in situations where skill and brains would not... matters of the heart for instance_

So you're –

_Yes, I am the emotions you've suppressed for so long_

I do not suppress my emotions!

OK, maybe a little –

_A little Sasuke? **A little? **Jesus I knew you were dense but seriously you're taking it too far now!_

Whoa! Calm down man!

_-Breathe- I **am** calm_

Suuuure you are, anyways, why did you pop up all of a sudden?

_Seriously...?_

Huh?

_Are you seriously asking me why I came? **Seriously?**_

Errrrrr...

_**Oh my God! **OK, what has changed recently concerning, listen carefully now Sasuke, concerning **matters of the heart?**_

-Gasp- Naruto...

_Oh! Well **done** Sasuke! I am **so** proud of you –_

Shut the fuck up!

_Ooooooo touchy!_

Well, you've certainly cheered up

_Temperamental little thing aren't we?_

Speak for youself

_I am_

Oh hell...

_-Grin-_

OK, so what do we do?

_About?_

About Naruto you fucking dumbass!

_There are many things we cou-_

I only need one

_OK, but it'll take much cunning, stealth and careful plan-_

You'd better get to the fucking point **right now** because if you don't I sw-

_Kiss him_

The fuck?

_**Kiss him**_

What kind of insane mother fucking idea is that?

_-Evil grin- Our kind_

How the hell can you 'evil grin' inside my head?

_-Shrugs- The same way I can shrug?_

-Blink-

Turning back to the others Sasuke saw Naruto blushing and there was an angry and hurt look plastered all over Sakura's face.

'What's wrong now?' Sasuke asked, he was seriously not in the mood for their petty problems right now.

'Hey, Sasuke...' Naruto began, 'are you feeling alright...?'He dropped off, unsure of how to continue.

A confused look fleeted across Sasuke's handsome features before he schooled them solemn once again. What was he on about?

'What are you on about?'

'Well... you were...talking... to _yourself...'_

Fuck.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush, something that was extremly rare for the raven-headed boy. Looking for a distraction, he suddenly noticed Sakura's absence.

'Hey, where'd Sakura go?'

'Oh, well I guess she was upset...'

'Oh...'

_Do it!_

Do what?

_**Kiss him you fool!**_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, blue eyes brimming with concern, rosy lips half-parted in a half-formed question.

Why not?

He stepped closer to his rival, his friend, who's brow furrowed with a confused frown, unsure of what Sasuke was doing.

When Sasuke was standing directly in front of Naruto, the blonde-headed boy had to angle his head upward in order to look the taller boy in the eyes. The look in those raven eyes made him gasp.

'Sas-' His protest was cut of as rough hands found themselves on both scarred cheeks and soft lips pressed against his own, moving slowly.

_Who's a good boy then? Who's a good boy?_

Sasuke ripped his mouth away from his partner's long enough to growl 'Shut the fuck up', before claiming that hot mouth again with a passion.

* * *

AN: gah! I only wish this was better! I've never written in this format before though so it was an experience at least. I actually wrote it some time ago but just haven't gotten around to posting.

Many thanks to NslashG for beta'ing, I love you!

All comments are more than welcome

xxx


End file.
